


Behind Closed Doors

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Pining, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: After Mordred hears something behind closed doors, he starts to wonder if the two people that he's been lusting after are completely unattainable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Dearest Dig, I attempted to get as many of your likes in this as I could ... hopefully you enjoy it! Huge thanks to M, for all of their beta help!

“Arthur! No! We have to stop doing this. What if somebody sees us?”

Mordred paused as he heard his bosses voice coming from the stationary cupboard that he had been approaching, intrigued by if the Arthur that Merlin was talking to was who he thought it was. Looking around to check that no-one was watching him, he stepped closer in the hopes of satiating his curiosity. He didn’t have to wait long as just seconds later, he heard the second voice.

“Honestly Merlin, what are you worrying about? Your entire staff is on their lunchbreak except for Gwaine and I’m 99% positive that he has no idea that you have a stationary cupboard, let alone where it is.”

Mordred might not be able to see who the voice belonged to but he didn’t need to; he had heard it enough times to place it. The Arthur currently in the stationary cupboard with Merlin was none other than Arthur Pendragon himself. He tuned back in just as he heard his own name.

“True, but what about Mordred?”

“Mordred?”

Arthur sounded completely clueless, as though he’d never heard of Mordred before which wasn’t completely unsurprising but, even so, Mordred couldn’t help feeling a little hurt.

“Yes, Mordred. My intern?”

“Intern? What on earth do you have an intern for, Merlin? What could you teach some wet-behind-the-ears kid?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that … oh god, do that again!”

Mordred knew that he should disappear now, that he was being some kind of creepy voyeur, but his feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. So, instead of disappearing and coming back like any normal person, he stayed and listened to the series of moans, whimpers and whispers that drifted through the closed door, his cheeks getting steadily more flushed. It was only when the noises changed and it became apparent that the two men had finished their tryst, that it dawned on Mordred that there was absolutely nowhere for him to hide and, if he stayed any longer, he was definitely going to get caught. Trying to make as little noise as possible and draw as little attention to himself as he could, he hurried away back to the desk that sat next to Alice’s – Merlin’s PA – just outside Merlin’s office.

He had just managed to regulate his breathing and let the flush fade from his cheeks when Merlin appeared, the familiar form of Arthur Pendragon at his side although Mordred was now looking at the pair in a completely different light. Mordred couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that, while Merlin looked even more rumpled than usual (something which was impressive in itself), Arthur still looked utterly presentable as though he hadn’t just been doing the dirty in a stationary cupboard with Mordred’s boss. He looked up as Merlin addressed him.

“Mordred! What are you still doing here? Have you had lunch yet?”

“What? Oh, umm, no. I didn’t quite make it … I got distracted.”

“Well go now then but make sure you’re back for that project meeting at 2.30.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I keep telling you, it’s Merlin; don’t call me sir.”

“Yes … Merlin.” Mordred started to get ready to go out and get some lunch, although he didn’t really want to. As a compromise, he dawdled as he gathered up his phone, wallet and security pass and put on his coat and was rewarded by hearing the next bit of conversation between Merlin and Arthur as they moved past Mordred’s desk and into Merlin’s office, despite their hushed tones.

“So that’s Mordred. Seriously though, it you have an intern, you actually have to teach them things.”

“Prat. If that’s the case, then you failed when I was your intern.”

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. I taught you plenty of things!”

“And how many of those things bore any relation to my internship? If I remember correctly…”

The door closed at that point so Mordred couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation but he already had one piece of interesting information; Merlin had once been Arthur’s intern as Mordred was now Merlin’s.

(~*~)

Being the type of person that he was, Mordred had done an inordinate amount of research into various companies when he had been applying for internships. He wanted to make sure that, whichever company he chose, he would not only be learning during his internship but that they would help him as he pursued his career. He had ended up applying for a whole load of different internships, any of which would look great on his CV but there were three companies that he coveted the most; Essetir, Albion and Ismere. Out of the three, it was Albion that he desperately wanted. Not only did they specialise in the exact line of architecture that Mordred wanted to pursue and have strong ties to Camelot Construction, but the director was one of the hottest guys Mordred had ever seen.

Merlin Emrys was apparently one of _the_ names to watch in UK architecture. He may not be out of his mid-twenties yet but he had already made his name with several high-profile clients and designs and everyone wanted him to work for them. Hell, everyone wanted to work for him. While Albion was a relatively young company, the first waves of interns were proving that if you did an internship with Albion, once you were done you could pretty much walk into any job you wanted. That being said, what Mordred was really hoping for was that he would be offered a job at Albion and allowed to stay once his internship was over. Then again, Mordred had also kind of secretly been hoping that Merlin would fall in love with him (or lust at the very least) and that copious amounts of sex would ensue. Given what Mordred had heard that lunchtime the latter two options were looking pretty unlikely but a job might not be completely out of the question given that he was interning for Merlin himself.

That night, after hearing Merlin and Arthur’s tryst in the stationary cupboard, Mordred decided to do some sleuthing work. Settling on his sofa in a ratty t-shirt and pyjama pants, several containers of food from the Chinese around the corner on the table in front of him, he started to stalk the internet for anything that he could find about his boss and the CEO of Camelot Construction. What he found intrigued him.

If Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon were in a relationship together then it definitely wasn’t public knowledge. The only time that their names were mentioned together was in industry talk and one brief mention that Merlin had interned for Arthur in some obscure online interview. Merlin was very rarely seen out socially and only ever with close friends. By contrast, Arthur was constantly being photographed at a variety of clubs, receptions and premieres escorting an ever-changing string of beautiful women. Mordred couldn’t help but be intrigued. What was this thing between them? Was it an actual relationship that they were keeping secret for some reason or was it just sex, a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement? Mordred resolved to watch them closely in an attempt to find out.

That night in bed, Mordred found his imagination running riot as he tried to imagine what had been going on behind that closed door. Had they actually had sex? Had one of them given the other a blow job? They hadn’t been in there all that long but there were still plenty of options and Mordred’s brain was going into overdrive thinking of them all.

Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. Who would have thought it?

Both men were gorgeous although in very different ways; Merlin lean with dark hair and blue eyes while Arthur was stockier with blond hair and blue eyes. It made for a very pleasing aesthetic and Mordred wasn’t entirely sure which of the two men he should be jealous of. It didn’t take him long to settle for both and when Mordred finally fell asleep, it was to dreams of his boss and Arthur Pendragon in a whole variety of sexual situations. And if a few of those dreams featured Mordred as well? Who was going to know or care?

~*~

Over the next few weeks, Mordred found himself paying more attention to Merlin than ever. In the process, he discovered that Arthur Pendragon spent an inordinate amount of time at Albion considering that he had his own company to run. Mordred was also genuinely surprised by how oblivious his colleagues seemed to be about Merlin and Arthur because subtlety seemed to be a foreign concept to them. Now that he had noticed what was going on, Mordred was now realising a whole host of little things; how the blinds in Merlin’s office were almost always closed when he was in meetings with Arthur but no-one else, how they would always wander the building and take longer lunch breaks than Merlin usually took. Then there was the fact that Merlin inevitably looked more rumpled than usual after Arthur’s visits and, while Arthur managed to remain immaculately put together, Mordred’s careful eyes were soon able to discern the hint of flush on his cheekbones, the satiated look in his eyes and the slightly smugger grin than usual.

Of course, Mordred’s increased scrutiny didn’t go unnoticed and, on more than one occasion, Mordred had found himself the recipient of a cool stare or a confused look from either Arthur or Merlin. Still, neither man said anything so Mordred simply carried on, storing away every little crap he could for the evenings where, in the privacy of his bedroom, he wanked to a combination of memories and fantasies of pale and golden bodies entwined around each other.

~*~

Everything finally came to a head at the office Christmas party. Mordred hadn’t been planning on going – his friend Kara was in town so he’d planning on seeing her instead – but then Merlin had actually asked him one day with Arthur stood behind him, both of them with a look of expectation on their faces and Mordred had found himself saying yes without really realising it.

He had regretted his response once he arrived at the party. Rather than hire a different venue, the party was being held in the atrium of the Albion building which had been suitably decorated for the evening. There were a multitude of trestle tables set up with food and copious amounts of alcohol, a DJ booth in one corner and Gwaine – Merlin’s right hand man and second-in-command – already on what was passing for a dance floor.

Mordred hadn’t had much to do with the other employees and he only had a few weeks left of his internship so didn’t really see the point of making the effort now, so he just hovered around the edges of the room, throwing back his drink with maybe a little more speed than was advisable. It was probably a combination of the speed that he’d been drinking and the sheer amount of alcohol that he’d consumed that meant when Mordred realised that Merlin and Arthur were nowhere to be found, he made a very bad decision and decided to go looking for them.

Given the multitude of places that Mordred had found them in over the last month or so, there were copious options but Mordred decided to go for the tried and tested favourite first; Merlin’s office. As everyone else was partying downstairs, the upper floors were all dark but Mordred was still able to navigate the corridors easily enough. As he neared Merlin’s office, Mordred could see the dim glow of a light and knew that his instincts had been right. He remained as quiet as possible as he slipped into the outer office that contained his and Alice’s desk, keeping to the walls and noticing that the door to Merlin’s office was wide open leaving Mordred with a perfect view of the occupants.

The occupants who were currently in flagrante delicto.

He couldn’t believe that Merlin and Arthur were actually having sex in the former’s office in the middle of the office Christmas party. Well, he could given the number of times that he had caught them sneaking off over the last six weeks or so but he couldn’t believe that they were being so blatant about it this time. The door was wide open and anybody could walk up here and see them. Mordred debated staying and watching them, whether it was the right thing to do or not, for all of about five seconds before deciding that he couldn’t pass up this opportunity. Backing up as much as he possibly could so that he was cloaked in the shadows, he settled in to watch.

The position that Merlin and Arthur had chosen unwittingly gave Mordred the best view that he could have asked for. Merlin was sprawled stark naked across the surface of his desk, his legs loosely wrapped around Arthur’s hips, pulling him closer as Arthur leant down to kiss him. By contrast, Arthur was shirtless but still had his trousers barely clinging to his hips. Mordred watched hungrily as Merlin all but writhed as Arthur prepared him before letting out a loud moan as Arthur replaced his fingers with his cock. Mordred’s cock was tenting his trousers and getting harder every second at the sight in front of him.

He hesitated over his decision for all of two minutes before pulling down his zip and letting his cock spring free. Licking his palm a couple of times to make movement a little easier, he took his cock in hand and started to stroke himself, eyes still fixed on the sight in front of him. As he watched Arthur readjust Merlin’s positioning slightly, he let his thumb brush over the tip just as he liked. The sound of skin slapping against skin as well as Arthur’s grunts and Merlin’s pleas for more drove him towards the brink much quicker than normal and he had to resist the urge to moan himself.

As Merlin’s cries became more incoherent and Arthur turned the air blue with his expletive laden shouts, Mordred sped up his strokes and felt his balls draw up in response. Recognising that he was close to release, he pressed his hand to his mouth so that any noise he made was muffled. In the end, he didn’t have to worry. Mordred was close enough that he could see when both men were close and his quiet exclamation when he came was drowned out by both Merlin’s cry and Arthur’s yell.

Knowing that he didn’t have long before Merlin and Arthur recovered and left Merlin’s office, Mordred tucked his cock back into his trousers and zipped himself up. Fumbling in his pocket for the handkerchief that he’d stuffed in there, he wiped his hand clean of come as he slipped out of the main office.

“They put on a good show, don’t they?”

Mordred jumped, having been looking at the floor and utterly oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t alone. “Gwaine! How long have you been stood there?”

“Long enough.” Gwaine unfolded himself from where he’d been lounging against the wall opposite Merlin’s office. “You know, I’m sure if you made your interest known, they wouldn’t hesitate about throwing you over Merlin’s desk. You’re just their type.”

“What?” That really hadn’t been what Mordred was expecting, having been caught perving on his boss and wanking by Merlin’s right-hand man.

“Merlin and Arthur; you’re just the type of lad they like to take to bed but unless you strip naked and tell them to take you, you’ll be pining forever. Merlin’s lovely but as blind as a bat when it comes to things like this and Arthur’s too scared of a sexual harassment lawsuit to try and make the first move. So, if you want to be the filling in a Merlin/Arthur sandwich rather than creeping around and wanking in the dark, then you’re going to have to make the first move. Let me know if you want a hand seducing them; I’ve known Merlin since we were seventeen so I’ve got a pretty good idea of what they like. And your internship is over in January; they’ll be fair game then.”

As Gwaine walked away, Mordred remained where he was, utterly dumbfounded by what he had just heard. He knew that he had to move quickly unless he wanted to be caught and have to give a really awkward explanation to Merlin and Arthur but he was still trying to process what Gwaine had said to him. All of a sudden, his brain caught up with Gwaine’s first words and he hurried after the man, hissing quietly.

“Gwaine. _Gwaine!_ What do you mean ‘they put on a good show’?”


End file.
